


Tango

by FresasAgrias



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bokuto y Akaashi bailando tango, Bokuto y Akaashi son unos profesionales, Dancing, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kuroo y Kenma no saben qué cresta pasa, La idea no me abandonaría hasta que lo hiciera, Lo escribí en un arranque de inspiración a las 7 de la mañana, M/M, Porque sí, Tango, y se aman con pasión
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 09:51:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13455735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FresasAgrias/pseuds/FresasAgrias
Summary: Bokuto y Akaashi participan en un concurso de tango. Kuroo y Kenma no tenían idea de que bailaban en primer lugar.





	Tango

El teatro estaba lleno esa noche, sin estrellas divisables en el cielo por la intensa contaminación lumínica del centro a esas horas, las más fructíferas para los espectáculos extravagantes y las presentaciones artísticas. Con casi toda la cuadra plagada de autos estacionados, Kuroo se sintió afortunado de haber llegado en taxi, y no tener que pasar por el dolor de cabeza de encontrar un espacio vacío donde aparcar, que al final solo les habría ayudado a llegar más tarde.  
  
―No puedo creer que llegamos a tiempo ―dijo sin aliento, fluyendo con la masa de gente que buscaba el escenario principal, donde se llevaría a cabo el gran show. Nunca se habría esperado que hubiese tanta gente.  
  
―Eso es tu culpa ―alcanzó a oír la voz de Kenma detrás suyo, algo amortiguada por el parloteo de la multitud, además de que parecía quedarse atrás. Kuroo se volvió a mirarlo, se detuvo unos segundos para esperar a que lo alcanzara, y lo tironeó un poco de la muñeca para apresurarlo antes de tomarle la mano, con tal de no perderlo. El menor no dijo nada más mientras proseguían su camino; ya lucía exhausto.  
  
―No es mi culpa que justamente hoy el tráfico sea un infierno.  
  
―Es tu culpa haberte demorado veinte minutos demás escogiendo mi camisa.  
  
Kuroo sonrió un poco.  
  
―No es mi culpa que no sepas vestirte.  
  
―Sí es tu culpa.  
  
―No lo es.  
  
―Sí lo es.  
  
La puerta no tardó en aparecer ante ellos, con dos grandes carteles anunciando el espectáculo de hoy. Palabras en una letra elegante escritas sobre un fondo que asimilaba un cielo estrellado coronado por una luna llena, con un par de siluetas pegadas encima, congeladas en su danza en una posición bastante incómoda bajo la luz de un farol. “5ta Competición Regional de Tango”, se leía sobre los dos bailarines, y abajo un par de indicaciones como la dirección y la fecha. El mismo formato de los afiches que había pegados en varios puntos de la ciudad.  
  
Pronto estuvieron dentro de la sala, donde un escenario alto y elegante se alzaba frente a las hileras de butacas tapizadas en rojo, y la gente comenzó a repartirse buscando los asientos que les habían sido designados en el número de sus boletos. Kuroo rebuscó los suyos dentro del bolsillo de su chaqueta y se los entregó al hombre parado a un costado de la entrada, imitando a los demás; vestido de traje y corbata que parecía parte de la decoración con su gesto sereno y sus movimientos pausados.  
  
―Fila A, asientos 16 y 17 ―les indicó, y Kuroo le dio las gracias, comenzando a guiar a Kenma a la primera fila, en los asientos que quedaban poco más atrás del jurado, en un ángulo que no les impedía la visión hacia el escenario. El punto perfecto para disfrutar del espectáculo.  
  
Podía sentir que el menor estaba bastante intranquilo con la cantidad de gente reunida, pero parecía manejarlo bien por sí mismo, así que lo tomó por la cintura con un brazo, apegándolo un poco a su cuerpo para decirle algo al oído y que se entendiera por sobre el bullicio.  
  
―Admito que es mi culpa que te veas tan jodidamente bien justo ahora.  
  
Kenma soltó un suspiro cansino, pero no se separó del abrazo y se dejó guiar de esa forma hasta sus lugares. En verdad no parecía importarle que los vieran así, o solo era consciente de que todas estas personas no les prestarían atención en un lugar como este.  
  
Los asientos en primera fila eran un privilegio del que Kuroo no se avergonzaba. Como todo un caballero, le indicó su asiento a Kenma con un dramático giro de su muñeca antes de sentarse junto a él. El menor rodó los ojos, dejando salir un soplido que sonaba sospechosamente como una risa. El ambiente era ideal para las cursilerías, y Kuroo no dejaría ir ni una sola oportunidad para demostrar sus habilidades, por más que eso sacara a Kozume de quicio.  
  
El teatro demoró un poco en llenarse, pues algunas personas tenían problemas encontrando sus asientos. Junto a ellos, al lado de Kenma, se sentó una chica rubia con un vestido que tenía un escote _impresionante_. Haciéndose el gracioso, Kuroo codeó a su novio, mirando en dirección de la chica y alzando las cejas aprovechando que estaba distraída, y Kenma volvió a resoplar, esta vez con molestia. El mayor se rio un rato mientras le tomaba la mano por sobre los apoyabrazos que separaban los asientos.  
  
A su lado, se sentó un señor de bastante edad, con bastón, sombrero, y un ramo de rosas sobre el regazo, lo más chapado a la antigua posible. Sus miradas se cruzaron un momento, y Kuroo inclinó un poco la cabeza a modo de saludo, a lo cual el hombre levantó el sombrero sobre su cabeza, revelando una calva que solo excluía sus patillas, en un gesto bastante anticuado.  
  
Cuando su vista volvió al escenario, encontró una cabeza bien conocida, solo que un poco más peinada de lo normal, asomándose por un lado del escenario, escaneando el teatro con la mirada, nervioso, antes de posarse al fin sobre ellos, y su rostro se iluminó a su máxima capacidad, ahora dejando ver la mitad de su cuerpo a la vista mientras se inclinaba para saludarlos sacudiendo el brazo entero en el aire.  
  
―¡Kuroo, Kenma! ―gritó Bokuto, ante lo cual el moreno alzó su mano sobre su cabeza con una sonrisa.  
  
―¡Hey, hey, Bokuto! ―gritó de vuelta con igual entusiasmo, sobresaltando al anciano sentado a su derecha y atrayendo una mirada extrañada de la bonita rubia, haciendo que Kenma se encogiera en su asiento, pero de todos modos levantó y sacudió un poco su mano a la altura de su cara, con una pequeña sonrisa.  
  
―¡Me alegra que hayan venid-!  
  
Como se lo esperaba, una mano se extendió detrás de él y lo tomó del cuello de la camisa, arrastrándolo efectivamente devuelta a donde pertenecía, lejos de la visión de los espectadores. Una carcajada escapó de Kuroo, y Kenma, que parecía querer ser tragado por el asiento a pesar de que se notaba que había estado sonriendo, habló en un susurro tan bajo que Kuroo por poco lo pasa por alto.  
  
―Me pregunto si estarán bien…  
  
―¿Hm? Oh, los idiotas ―Kuroo se encogió de hombros―. La verdad, nunca en mi vida los he visto bailar. Una vez vi a Bokuto practicar con una chica en la universidad después de clases y no lo hacía nada mal, pero me sorprendió que dijera que se inscribiría en un concurso. Y junto a Akaashi. La verdad no tengo idea de si baila.  
  
Apenas pudo el murmullo pensativo de Kenma, mientras apoyaba su cabeza en su hombro.  
  
―Creo que… una vez escuché a Akaashi decir que bailó durante la escuela media, y que lo había retomado ahora en la universidad―Las luces en la sala comenzaron a bajar, y pudo sentir una emoción inquietante en el estómago―. Pero, sí que me sorprendió…  
  
Los murmullos empezaron a morir a su alrededor, y una voz femenina se hizo presente a través de los altoparlantes, dándoles la bienvenida a los espectadores, anunciando el inicio de la competición, pidiendo silencio y respeto, y deseándoles suerte a los participantes.  
  
Se hizo un pequeño preámbulo, presentando al jurado, hablando brevemente sobre el origen de la competición y el financiamiento, para luego dar inicio a las presentaciones, consiguiendo sobrios aplausos por parte del público.  
  
― _“Primera pareja en competencia, Nozumi Hideki y Amagi Natsume”  
_  
Honestamente, Kuroo sabía casi nada de tango, o de baile en general. No estaba muy seguro de poder reconocer cuando una pareja era buena o mala, pero eso sí, todas las presentaciones que vio se le hicieron intimidantes. Nadie se quedaba atrás en talento, eso estaba claro, y muchas veces las coreografías llevaban pasos dignos de rutinas acrobáticas que le ponían la piel de gallina; aunque eso también podía ser una exageración producto de su falta de cultura sobre este tipo de artes.  
  
Tampoco fallaban en presencia y actitud; sabía que el tango era un baile muy sensual, y había tenido una probada de eso la vez que encontró a Bokuto en su pequeña práctica secreta con su compañera de carrera, en la forma en que ella parecía querer devorarlo y acapararlo con sus movimientos, atrapándolo y liberándolo entre sus extremidades como una boa, pero con la gracia de un felino.  
  
Se había preocupado un tanto esa vez, pero el brillo en los ojos de Bokuto y la naturaleza de su cuerpo le habían dejado una cosa implícita incluso a su cabezota ignorante en todos los aspectos sobre baile. Que se estaba divirtiendo. Que sus gestos y movimientos no eran los mismos que los de su pareja, que había una distancia ahí que llenar y que hacía que todo el tema se viera incómodo y extraño. La verdad, con esa primera impresión grabada, no estaba del todo seguro de que Bokuto fuese muy bueno bailando, solo “no lo hacía tan mal”.  
  
Varias parejas pasaron, todas ellas ejecutando con bella precisión y gracia la interpretación de diversos escenarios románticos que a Kuroo se le escapaban completamente, sin entender del todo cómo se diferenciaban unos de otros, o de qué forma la pareja tres había conseguido más aplausos que la pareja cinco, cuando fueron los únicos que captaron su atención de forma especial entre todos los participantes.  
  
Cómo sea, mientras más se acercaba el turno de sus amigos, más nervioso se ponía. ¿Estarían esos dos a la altura de los demás? Muchos debían tener experiencia bailando desde toda su vida, y había algunos que eran presentados como integrantes de academias de danza, o ganadores de uno que otro título regional y hasta nacional. Kuroo sentía el corazón acelerado y el nerviosismo revolverle el estómago, y en algún punto Kenma apretó su mano para llamar su atención.  
  
Se volteó a mirarlo, y Kenma lo enfrentó con esa mirada fija y seria que no fallaba nunca en traerlo de vuelta a la normalidad.  
  
―Estás nervioso ―No fue precisamente una pregunta, y Kuroo suspiró.  
  
―Sí, la verdad no tengo idea de si esos dos estarán bien ―relajó un poco los músculos de su cuerpo, pero su mente seguía al tanto del estrés de la situación. Recién ahora se le había ocurrido que serían la única pareja del mismo sexo presentándose. ¿En verdad estarían bien?  
  
―¿Tú crees… ―empezó Kenma, mirando sus dedos entrelazados―, que se hayan inscrito para ganar?  
  
Kuroo esbozó una sonrisa socarrona.  
  
―¿Conociendo a Bokuto?  
  
―A parte de eso ―lo interrumpió, aunque su sobresalto fue claro cuando el altoparlante presentó: _“Pareja número 8, Bokuto Koutarou y Akaashi Keiji_ ”. El menor devolvió la vista al escenario―. Yo creo que esto es solo un hobby que comparten, pero también… creo que solo les hace felices poder hacerlo juntos. No parece que les importe nada más que estar juntos aquí y ahora.  
  
Kuroo se lo quedó mirando en blanco varios segundos, antes de volver a mirar al frente. Cuando vio a Bokuto entrar en escena con su traje, la chaqueta abierta y afuera del pantalón, los primeros botones desabrochados, los zapatos bien lustrados y brillando casi tanto como su sonrisa, llevando de la mano a Akaashi, que había reemplazado su predeterminado rostro serio por una bonita sonrisa, en un atuendo un poco más ordenado que el de Bokuto pero sin ninguna chaqueta, supo que las palabras de Kenma les encajaban como nunca.  
  
Varios murmullos se hicieron oír antes de que iniciara la música, mientras ambos se ponían en posición, juntando sus cuerpos en la ya conocida desvergüenza sensual del tango, pero Kuroo no los escuchaba. Solo tenía oídos y ojos para los dos hombres parados sobre el escenario, que se miraban fijamente, sonrientes, sumergidos en la presencia del otro, y antes de que iniciaran siquiera, Kuroo pudo ver en ellos lo que les faltaba al resto de concursantes, lo que le faltaba a Bokuto con esa chica bonita de la universidad. Esa conexión, esa sinceridad, ese amor tan profundo que hacía que todo lo que no fuese ellos mismos desapareciera. Un baile de amor y sensualidad genuinos.  
  
La música empezó, y sus cuerpos reaccionaron como si hubieran sido tocados por una chispa eléctrica. Sus expresiones cambiaron, todo su ser pareció transformarse mientras comenzaban a moverse como si fueran parte de la música, como si fueran parte del otro, sus pies moviéndose rápidamente como si siguieran su propia danza individual, mientras sus torsos pegados y la mano firme en la espalda ajena transmitían un sentimiento íntimo y sofocante, hasta por cómo respiraban libremente en el cuello del otro. Las mandíbulas de Kuroo y Kenma cayeron al piso, observando a sus amigos con los ojos abiertos como platos. Ese desplante y soltura superaba absolutamente todas las expectativas. El aura que despedían no tardó en dejarlos atónitos, presos del encantamiento en que esos dos se habían envuelto a sí mismos, como si estuviese hecho para atraparlos a ellos también. Bokuto estaba cautivante y seductor, mientras Akaashi se veía delicado y misterioso, aunque con toda la pasión que sus movimientos requerían, dándole de vez en cuando una dominancia que dejaba al papel de Bokuto a su merced. Kuroo casi podía ver detrás de ellos el fondo estrellado y la luna del cartel publicitario iluminando sus pasos.  
  
Sus frentes llegaban a tocarse en ocasiones, y se desplazaban por el escenario como si quisieran alejarse, como si debieran alejarse, pero si estaban separados por más de dos instantes sus cuerpos volvían a unirse como si todo el oxígeno les hubiera sido arrebatado en esos meros segundos que no estuvieron sumidos en el calor de los brazos de su amado. Akaashi subía su pierna hasta la cadera de Bokuto mientras éste lo inclinaba hacia atrás, y su cabeza colgaba como si estuviese despertando de un sueño profundo, como si estuviese recuperándose luego de haber alcanzado el cielo en los brazos de su amante, y esa pierna elegante, enfundada en un pantalón de tela, se veía aún más perfecta pegada contra el cuerpo fornido de su hombre que todas esas piernas desnudas, delgadas o tonificadas, que se dejaban ver sensualmente por entre el vestido de las otras bailarinas.  
  
Kenma sintió el corazón subirle a la garganta y atacarse ahí cuando Bokuto, con una mano a cada lado de la cintura de Keiji, lo alzó por los aires, y el último flectó una pierna con gracia, ubicando su rodilla brevemente sobre el hombro firme del mayor, arqueando la espalda y dejando su cabeza colgar hacia atrás, sacudiendo sus rizos negros. Kozume apenas respiró hasta que Akaashi estuvo con ambos pies en el piso de nuevo, aferrándose de la mano de Kuroo como si él hubiese sido al que levantaron del suelo.  
  
Con una mirada profunda y penetrante sobre los ojos ambarinos de Bokuto, Keiji enredaba sus largos dedos por el cabello engominado del mayor, despeinándolo efectivamente mientras éste los daba vueltas en el lugar, antes de volver a dejarlo caer hacia atrás, sosteniendo con firmeza su cintura, y esta vez el pelinegro mantuvo su cabeza firme, sin separar en ningún momento sus ojos de los de su captor, el cual, mientras la canción alcanzaba su última nota, se dedicaba a devorar con la vista todos los detalles en el rostro sonrosado y perlado de sudor de Akaashi, sus propios ojos de búho nublados y desenfocados, con los irises temblorosos mientras lo recorría. Parecían a punto de romper esa maldita distancia que los separaba para juntarse en un beso tan desesperado como lo fue su baile, antes de que el público estallara en aplausos, trayéndolos a la realidad.  
  
Kuroo había sido el primero en saltar de su asiento, obligando a Kenma a hacer lo mismo con brusquedad al olvidar que sus manos seguían unidas, y que la había estado apretando con especial fuerza mientras presenciaba la coreografía, con los ojos húmedos y brillosos, y una expresión embelesada de pura admiración y orgullo inexplicable. Le pidió disculpas, pero el menor no pareció necesitarlas mientras una gran sonrisa se formaba en sus mejillas, de esas extrañas y que solo le dedicaba a él en ocasiones especiales, con los ojos tan llorosos como los de Tetsurou, mientras procedía a aplaudir con ganas.  
  
Sus ovaciones se confundieron con las del público, pero Keiji y Koutarou, ya parados correctamente sobre el escenario uno al lado del otro, con sus manos aún juntas, dedicaron su reverencia y sus sonrisas entusiasmadas solo a ellos dos, deshaciéndose en pequeñas risas que debían retener por el bien del profesionalismo.

 

Desde algún lado en la audiencia, había caído una rosa roja, aterrizando sana y salva frente a los zapatos de Bokuto, que se agachó grácilmente a recogerla, y se la entregó a Akaashi con una sonrisa de pura adoración, en un gesto caballeroso y ridículo parecido al que Kuroo había llevado a cabo antes con Kenma. El menor la aceptó con las mejillas arreboladas, y los aplausos se extendieron por varios segundos más, con renovada intensidad.  
  
El jurado, que había aplaudido cortésmente también, hacía algunas anotaciones, cuchicheaban algunas cosas, y finalmente le dieron la retirada a la pareja número 8, la cual, luego de otra reverencia, desaparecieron junto con su atmósfera perfectamente formada sobre el escenario, sin soltar nunca la mano del otro.  
  
Detrás de escena, Bokuto soltó poco ceremoniosamente todo el aire que estuvo conteniendo, y Akaashi se limpió el sudor de la frente con una toalla que algún empleado le había prestado, sintiendo todo el nerviosismo y ansiedad comenzar a calmarse dentro suyo una vez hubo terminado lo peor. Pronto, Bokuto se le colgó del cuello, haciéndole trastabillar algunos pasos para no caer.  
  
―¡Estuviste maravilloso! ―exclamó entre risas, tan lleno de júbilo que era imposible no sentirse contagiado. El presentador ya había llamado a la siguiente pareja, y sus próximos contrincantes pasaron por su lado dirigiéndoles una sonrisa amistosa, divertidos por el actuar de Bokuto. Keiji recordaba las miradas y los gestos de extrañeza que los concursantes y los presentadores les habían dirigido cuando aparecieron aquí la primera vez, destacando por ser los únicos hombres que bailarían juntos, inevitablemente. Eso no lo había acobardado, claro, pero le hacía sentir mejor que ahora su presencia se hiciese más natural.  
  
―Gracias, tú también lo hiciste bien ―correspondió al abrazo, aún con la cabeza ligera por el baile, y honestamente feliz. Bokuto siguió abrazándolo con fuerza suficiente para aplastarlo, soltando elogios y felicitaciones y de vez en cuando logrando colar algunos besos disimulados a su piel todavía sudada. Era su forma de deshacerse del nerviosismo residual, supuso, y lo dejó ser, sintiendo el estómago lleno de mariposas.  
  
―Oigan tórtolos, nos deben una explicación.  
  
Ambos miraron en dirección de la voz, encontrando a Kuroo con un brazo sobre los hombros de Kenma, acercándose con una sonrisa en la cara y un ramo de flores en mano. Bokuto prácticamente irradiaba luz al verlos, y se separó de Akaashi para lanzarse sobre el más alto, el cual tuvo que cuidar que no se estropeara el pequeño regalo. Akaashi se acercó para salvar a Kenma de ser golpeado en el proceso, saludándolo con un abrazo bastante menos efusivo.  
  
―Ya, ya hombre, vas a reventarme un pulmón ―Kuroo se lo sacó de encima, para luego extenderle las bellas rosas. El mayor iba a tomarlas agradecido, pero a último minuto Kuroo se las sacó de enfrente―. La verdad, no sé si te las mereces, porque nunca me dijiste que podías bailar tan bien, y eso me ofende.  
  
―¿De dónde salieron las flores? ―Akaashi interrumpió la tontería de ambos antes de que pasara a más, y Kenma se adelantó a responder.  
  
―Son del señor que estaba sentado al lado de Kuro.  
  
Bokuto ladeó la cabeza, confundido.  
  
Sí, en cuanto Bokuto y Akaashi abandonaron el escenario, Kuroo estaba a punto de dirigirse al backstage para felicitarles, pero el hombre lo detuvo poco antes con un suave toque en su brazo que lo hizo voltear.  
  
―¿Ustedes son amigos de la pareja que acaba de bailar, cierto? ―preguntó, y Kuroo solo atinó a asentir mientras Kenma se ubicaba tras de él, escudriñando al anciano con algo de desconfianza. Éste solo rió un poco, y les extendió el ramo que descansaba en su regazo, alzando la cabeza y delatando cierto brillo emocionado en sus ojos hundidos por la edad―. Entréguenles esto por mí, ¿sí? Y deséenles mucha suerte. Son unos bailarines excelentes, y una de esas parejas que debieran permanecer unidas durante un largo, largo tiempo.  
  
―Eso dijo ―finalizó Tetsurou la narración de los hechos, y Bokuto parecía a punto de llorar mientras tomaba el ramo con delicadeza entre sus brazos temblorosos, mirando a Akaashi con los ojos inundados de lágrimas. Éste solo sonrió enternecido, aceptando luego el abrazo que Kuroo le ofreció una vez vio sus manos libres de la carga, y Kenma hacía lo propio tímidamente con un muy emocionado Bokuto, que ya lloraba abiertamente con el más bajo entre sus brazos, que le daba unas torpes palmaditas en la espalda. Su grupo llamaba demasiado la atención entre los presentes, pero a Akaashi ya no le importaba.  
  
De fondo, el altoparlante anunciaba la entrada de otra pareja más al escenario, y la verdad ninguno se había dado cuenta cuando los anteriores volvieron. Bokuto se separó de Kenma limpiándose las lágrimas, y el último no demoró en darle un pañuelo.  
  
―¿Cuántos concursantes quedan? ―preguntó el más bajo, y Akaashi devolvió su vista hacia afuera, donde una sensual chica pelirroja se desenvolvía en los brazos de un musculoso semental castaño. Debían ser la pareja más atractiva hasta ahora. Quizás eso les daría puntos a favor.  
  
―Ellos son los últimos ―recordó, dejando que Kuroo rodeara su cintura con un brazo.  
  
―Huh, son buenos ―dijo Kuroo, antes de agregar, apoyando su cabeza sobre la de Keiji―, pero ni de cerca tan impresionantes como ustedes dos.  
  
―Estoy seguro de que causamos una gran impresión. Somos la única pareja homosexual, después de todo ―respondió el menor, sin sonar afectado por sus propias palabras. Solo lo mencionaba como un hecho más. Kuroo hizo una mueca, e iba a mencionar algo, pero prefirió dejarlo así, suspirando.  
  
―Tuvieron muchos problemas para inscribirse, ¿no?  
  
Akaashi asintió.  
  
―Tuvimos que hablar con los organizadores, e insistir bastante. Nuestra falta de experiencia en torneos o recomendaciones de academias o talleres académicos nos jugó en contra también.  
  
―O solo a mí, en todo caso ―interfirió Bokuto, ya un poco más calmado―. Akaashi estuvo en un taller de danza en primaria y parte de la escuela media, pero yo empecé hace poco, y nunca asistí a ninguno de esos lados ―sonaba un poco enfurruñado, recordando las dificultades que se encontraron durante el proceso para llegar acá.  
  
―La audición fue sorprendentemente fácil de pasar, de todas formas.  
  
―Me imagino ―Kuroo lo pensó un momento. Luego de esa demostración de habilidad, no le sorprendía que hayan dominado la audición sin mayor problema. Pronto pareció darse cuenta de algo, y volvió la cabeza hacia Bokuto―. Espera, ¿nunca recibiste clases de danza, Bo? ―El mencionado negó con la cabeza, de repente muy interesado en el baile que se llevaba a cabo en ese instante―. ¿Hace cuánto empezaste a bailar?  
  
Ahora Koutarou miró el techó, pensativo.  
  
―Um… en tercero, creo.  
  
―… ¿de escuela media?  
  
―No, de preparatoria ―Kenma y Kuroo se lo quedaron mirando incrédulos, mientras Bokuto no parecía caer en cuenta de la razón―. ¿Qué?  
  
―Empezaste a aprender en tercero de preparatoria, ¿y ya tienes ese nivel? ―preguntó Kenma, que comenzaba a exasperarse con el hecho de que Bokuto no parecía impresionado en lo absoluto. Éste solo se limitó a asentir.  
  
―Sí, fue poco después de que empezara a salir con Akaashi ―confesó, sonriendo ante los recuerdos―. Cuando supe que sabía bailar, quise aprender a toda costa.  
  
―No me dejaría en paz al respecto ―murmuró Akaashi, sonando molesto.  
  
―Nos pasábamos casi todas las tardes después del entrenamiento bailando tango. Era divertido, y muy romántico ―Perdido en sus recuerdos como estaba, sus ojos brillaban como focos, y Akaashi solo suspiró. Parecía que esos recuerdos guardaban un poco más de inconvenientes que de felicidad para él. Sin embargo, devolvió ligeramente la sonrisa alegre y brillante de Koutarou cuando éste se volteó a mirarle, pensando en que todo eso los había llevado hasta aquí, y en lo feliz que le hacía bailar junto a la persona que más amaba en el mundo.  
  
—Además, bailar es muy fácil —continuó el peliblanco, con una sonrisa orgullosa en la cara, ubicando ambas manos en sus caderas—. Es como hacer el amor. Cuando lo haces con alguien que te gusta, es mucho mejor.  
  
Kenma se atoró con su saliva. Kuroo y Akaashi compartieron su mirada de incredulidad.  
  
Por buena que fuera la analogia, Kuroo prefería no pensar en esa escena con la universitaria como si lo hubiese encontrando literalmente siendo infiel o algo así.  
  
De todas formas, comenzó a hacerle sentido que Bokuto bailara tan bien; el secreto debía ser Akaashi, y la conexión especial que habían creado por medio de la danza. Lo que le recordaba…  
  
―Oigan ―llamó la atención de todos, apegando más a Akaashi a su pecho aprovechando que estaba distraído y poniéndolo en posición como si fueran a empezar un vals―. Ahora deberían enseñarnos a Kenma y a mí algunos pasos, ¿no creen?  
  
―Ni hablar ―fue la voz de Kenma la primera en alzarse, pero de todas formas fue acallada por el chillido de Bokuto.  
  
―¡Claro que sí! ¡Sería genial poder bailar con todos! ¿No crees Akaashi?  
  
El mencionado tenía el rostro medio enterrado en el pecho del más alto, y la forma en la que sostenía su cintura en su lugar y alzaba su mano en el aire era incómoda y de todos modos errónea.  
  
Y se recordó a sí mismo, unos años atrás, en medio del gran gimnasio, vacío a excepción de dos adolescentes estúpidos y enamorados. Se vio envuelto en los brazos grandes, torpes e inexpertos de Bokuto Koutarou, su capitán y jugador estrella, que no tenía ni la menor idea de qué hacer con sus extremidades mientras se paseaban por todo el espacio al son de una melodía que tarareaba con los labios escondidos en el espacio entre su cuello y su ancho hombro.  
  
Sonrió, escuchando ahora la pequeña discusión que mantenían sus tres queridos amigos sobre si sería una buena o mala idea, todavía presionado contra Kuroo.  
  
Justo cuando abría la boca para hablar, la voz de la presentadora los interrumpió.  
  
―“ _Los jueces ya han tomado su decisión, y están listos para anunciar al ganador. Por favor, todas las parejas preséntense en el escenario”._  
  
Los cuatro se quedaron mirando entre ellos. El tiempo había pasado demasiado rápido.  
  
La ansiedad volvió a nacer dentro de los dos bailarines mientras veían a sus contrincantes saliendo a escena nuevamente, abrazados o tomados de las manos, nerviosos y apoyándose el uno en el otro para soportar el último reto del día. Bokuto y Akaashi se miraron, y el último se separó del abrazo en el que lo habían apresado con delicadeza, antes de acercarse a su pareja y aceptar la mano que éste le extendía.  
  
Kenma sostenía ahora el ramo de flores mientras ambos concursantes volvían al escenario, gritándoles a coro con Kuroo un último deseo de buena suerte, y la expectación cubría al teatro entero. Kenma sintió a su lado la presencia de su amigo de la infancia, y sin decir nada apoyó su peso sobre él, mirando a sus amigos con algo parecido al orgullo.  
  
―¿Crees que sea una buena idea? ―Preguntó, tomando a Kuroo por sorpresa.  
  
―¿Hm?  
  
―Que nos enseñen a bailar.  
  
Ambos se quedaron en silencio un rato, contemplando.  
  
―Bueno, no veo por qué no.  
  
―Es que… es una cosa tan especial entre ellos ―continuó Kenma, sin poder evitar centrarse en las manos entrelazadas de Bokuto y Akaashi, y la forma en que ambos combinaban de maravilla en sus trajes de baile, y recordar la forma en que sus cuerpos encajaban a la perfección en cada paso, cada unión, cada roce. Además de la felicidad tan única que irradiaban―. Es como, si fuera parte esencial de sus vidas… como si solo les perteneciera a ambos.  
  
Kuroo permaneció pensativo varios segundos. Al final pasó un brazo por sus hombros, y Kozume alzó la mirada para encontrar su rostro sereno y esa sonrisa reconfortante que siempre reemplazaba el nerviosismo de su estómago por mariposas embobadas.  
  
―Bueno, ahora somos parte de sus vidas también, van a tener que lidiar con eso.  
  
Kenma se le quedó mirando atónito varios segundos, antes de soltar una risa desinhibida y empujarlo un poco con el hombro, mientras veía a esa veintena de bailarines separados por parejas aguantar la respiración, y mirar el suelo o al techo con ojos suplicantes, o prematuramente derrotados.  
  
―Sí, creo que tienes razón.


End file.
